1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigeration-cycle component assembly having an ejector, which reduces a pressure of refrigerant and circulates refrigerant, and also relates to a refrigeration cycle having the component assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2006-125823 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,150 describes a refrigeration cycle apparatus for a vehicle, which apparatus includes (a) an ejector that serves as refrigerant pressure reducing means and refrigerant circulating means and (b) a vapor compression refrigeration cycle (ejector cycle) having multiple evaporators. JP-A-2006-125823 describes a configuration for arranging the ejector, a first evaporator, a second evaporator, and a suction pipe, which connects the second evaporator with a refrigerant suction portion of the ejector, in a passenger compartment. Also, JP-A-2005-265223 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,359 describes a refrigeration cycle apparatus that has a box-type temperature-sensitive expansion valve and an ejector, which is provided downstream of the box-type temperature-sensitive expansion valve to be air-tightly connected with a restrictor portion of the box-type temperature-sensitive expansion valve.
However, a specific configuration of arrangement of an ejector in a passenger compartment is not disclosed. In a case, where the ejector is arranged in the passenger compartment, a dedicated layout that allows the ejector to be arranged in a limited space is needed, and also further countermeasures to deal with moisture condensation and a noise generated by a flow of refrigerant are required.